


What Make's You Happy?

by FlightoftheFantasies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Double Life, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Separation, marriage problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightoftheFantasies/pseuds/FlightoftheFantasies
Summary: It is hard to live a happy life when you are living a double life. Never whole, and there comes a time you have to decide which life makes you happier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that just came to me. Not sure how long it is going to be, maybe just 2-3 parts. Please leave a comment letting me know what you think!

Fury looks up from his paper work befuddled, “Excuse me?”

“You heard me right Director. Steve has been on back to back missions without rest for months now. His family barely gets to spend any time with him and we need him. I’ve had enough of this. So for the next month there will be no missions, no mission reports or briefings, paper work, nothing. Captain America is on break! Steve Rogers is spending time with his family. You have other agents, use them.”

Fury can only blink up at this woman giving him demands. He wants to argue, but truth is, Cassandra scares him just a little bit. She a “civilian” and a stay at home mom, but she can easily put the Avenger’s in their place while wrangling four children, ages five and under. Cassandra Roger’s is a force to be reckoned with.

He blows out a breath, “Okay, fine. Captain Rogers has a month off. But with the condition that he comes in once a week ONLY to work with trainees. No more than six hours. After that he will be sent back home. Can you agree to that?”

Cassandra smiles, nodding her head, “Yes Sir, I can agree to that. Thank you, Director. Steve needs this, we need this. And if you try and ruin this, I will tie your cock into a bow; and I’ve threatened the others with sneaking laxatives into their food. Don’t test me. Good day Director!”

She turns on her heels and leaves Fury shaking his head, “She is one scary lady.” He mutters to himself.

Cassandra heads goes in search of Wanda who is currently watching her little hellions and to relieve the young woman of babysitting duty. 

“FRIDAY, can you tell me where Wanda and my children are?”

“They are in the training room with Mr. Barnes.”

Cassandra smiles, “Thank you Friday!”

She heads right to the training room and grins as she sees Bucky play fighting with her two oldest children while Wanda is entertaining the twins with her “magic”.

Bucky groans as the oldest, James, puts his full strength into tackling Bucky to the ground. Cassandra laughs out loud,

“Careful James. Remember, Uncle Bucky is an old man, you could easily break his hip!” She calls out to her son.

Bucky playfully glares up at her, “Let me get up from here, I’ll show you an old man!”

Cassandra giggles at him, but the smile is short lived when Steve comes storming into the training room, fuming,

“Cassandra! What the hell is this about you forcing Fury to give me a month off! I have missions, more important fucking things than taking a month off!”

Cassandra spins around, glaring at him, “Watch your mouth! You’re children are down there and can hear you! If you want to fight, then let’s go someplace else!”

She brushes past him and the door, giving Steve a chance to see the five and three year old staring sadly up at him. 

He sighs, following Cassandra out and find her glaring at him, arm crossed.

“You’re really want to get pissed at me for getting you time off? Steve, you didn’t even take paternity leave when the twins were born! FIVE MONTHS AGO! You have been going non-stop for almost a year now.”

Steve gives a low growl, “And it is my decision to do that! It has nothing to do with you, you had no right!”

“Nothing to do… Steve! I am your wife, the mother of your children! I am the one at home every fucking night with them, and I have to explain to them where Daddy is, why Daddy is not home. Your kids need you Steve! I need you!” she hollers at him, beyond frustrated with him.

Steve throws his hands up in the air, “My children need me to keep the world safe for them! I can’t do that if I’m stuck at home for a month!”

“Stuck?! You sound like we are keeping you there against your will! Steve, we are your family. When was the last time you were home to be with us? When you’re not out on missions, you are here training, and searching for a new mission, or something! Anything you can do to keep from coming home to us.”

Steve sighs, putting his hands on his hips, “Cass, we’ve talked about this. You knew what you were getting into when we got married. I can’t just walk away when things are going south. If there is anything I can do to help, I’m going to do it.”

Cassandra instantly deflates, pulling into herself, turning her head down and no longer about to look at Steve,

“Yeah, I just hoped after we had kids, you might slow down some. James is five now and nothing has changed. Nothing will ever change… Fine, Steve, I give up. Go tell Fury that you are going to do mission and whatever else Captain America has to do. I don’t want you home if you don’t want to be there and clearly you don’t want to be. You’d rather risk your life than see your children grow up.”

“Cass, don’t…”

She shakes her head and starts to walk away before stopping to turn back and look at Steve, 

“Do you know what your son asked me last night?”

Steve shakes his head, 

“Your five year old son asked me if you go on so many missions because you don’t love us anymore and want to get away from us. Is that is Steve? You don’t want a family anymore? Then just ask for a divorce, it would hurt less and wouldn’t keep giving me and your children hope of you coming back home to us.”

Cassandra sniffles, walking away from Steve and wiping her eyes and goes right back to the training room to gather her children. 

“Kids, come on, we are going to go home now!” Cassandra tries to keep her voice even and hide the emotions coursing through her.

Her three year old, Jessica, looks up at her with wide eyes, and hopeful, “Mommy, Daddy coming home with us like you promised.” 

Cassandra’s lip wobbles, trying not to cry. She doesn’t get to answer her daughter, because James is taking Jessica by the hand,

“No Jess. Daddy has a mission that ore important to go on than us, remember? Captain America doesn’t have time for a family.” he tells her bitterly.

Jessica instantly deflates, “Oh… right. Bye Uncle Bucky, Aunt Wanda.” 

Jessica let’s James guild her away from the two Avengers who are looking at them with sad eyes, Wanda looks ready to cry. Cassandra’s heart breaks at her son’s words, but she can’t seem to find the words to correct him, to convince him otherwise when Steve’s actions of late say that the five year old is right. 

“Cass…” Bucky starts, but falters.

She simple shakes her head and grabs the carrier with her five month old twins before following the older kids out of the Avenger Compound, without her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos!

Steve slams his fits into the wall, flinching when the wall cracks under his fist. Instantly his hand started to throb from the impact. He pulls his hand away, hissing and holding it close to his chest. 

“That feel good? Make everything better?” comes a gruff voice from the door way.

“Not now Buck.” Steve sighs.

Bucky strides into the room, with a hard look on his face, “No, actually, I think now is the perfect time. What the fuck is wrong with you?! You got pissed at your wife at getting you time off?! How the hell could you do that?”

“You don’t get it Bucky. I have a job to do, I can’t just take time off. She had no right to go to Fury and demand and threaten him! She crossed a line. The kids understand that I have to work. They know it is important. Cass just doesn’t understand, she’s being selfish.”

Bucky scoffs, “Wow… really? You really are a fucking idiot aren’t you?”

“Buck!”

“Or don’t “Buck” me! You know it is the truth! You are calling your wife selfish for wanting to spend time with you. She and your kids should come first Steve, not this job. You have been married for seven years now, and in the last year and a half something has changed with you. I don’t know what it is, but you are more closed off than you ever were. You don’t go home to your wife, you barely talk to me and Sam. All you seem to want to do is go on missions and fight. It’s not healthy Steve.”

Steve rolls his eyes, “Yeah this coming from the guy who has nightmares and cries out in his sleep because of something that happened 40 years ago. That’s healthy.” Steve’s voice dripping with sarcasm.

The room goes dead silent, Bucky’s body tenses, jaw clenched as he glares at the man who is supposed to be his best friend. 

Steve’s eyes goes wide as though he suddenly realizes what he had just said, “B-Bucky, I-I didn’t…”

Bucky holds up a hand to silence the blond, sneering at the man, “Don’t. I don’t know what is going on with you, but clearly you have some issues to work out. Take the month off. Go home, spend time with your family, work things out with Cass, and I STRONGLY suggest you sit down and have a chat with Sam. Maybe he can help rid us of asshole Steve.”

Turning around Bucky makes to leave but stops and faces Steve once more, “Oh, and just so you know, James told his sister that missions are more important than they are to you. That right there should tell you how fucked up your treatment of your family really is. Get your shit together Steve before you lose the best thing that has ever happened to you.” 

At that Bucky leaves Steve and heads off to find Wanda again. 

Steve runs a hand down his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, 

“Fuck…” he hisses before punching the wall again.

Cassandra curls up in her bed, music softly playing in the room as she reads the newest Sherrilyn Kenyon book. All the kids are finally in the bed, fast asleep, after having supper and baths. Cassandra is physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. Today had not gone how she wished, and she just wants to escape reality for a short while to recover.   
She is just getting into the book when the sound of the front door opening and shutting catches her attention. She slowly gets out of bed and opens the bedroom door, she is shocked to find Steve coming up the stairs, 

“Steve, what are you doing here?” she questions, crossing her arms.

He jerks in surprise, not expecting her to be up this late, “Um, I um changed my mind. Decided to come home after all.” 

He says with a shrug, not looking Cassandra in the eye. She nods her head,

“Right, well I’m not sure what Bucky said to change your mind but, you shouldn’t be here if you don’t want to be. Just go back to Shield and sleep there since that is where you would rather be.”

Steve reaches out, taking her hand, “I- I want to be here. Honest.”

She shakes her head, pulling her hand away from Steve’s, 

“You have always been a terrible liar. Fine stay here, I don’t care anymore. But your sleeping on the couch. Good-night Steven.”

Cassandra slams the bedroom door in his face without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy readings!

“Daddy! You home!” Jessica shouts taking a running leap for Steve and landing on his chest. 

“Omph!” Steve jerks awake at the impact but smiles at the sight of his daughter smiling down at him, “Good morning sweetheart! Did you have good dreams?”

“Yup! Daddy you home! You staying?” her smile suddenly falls, “you probably hafta leave ‘gin. I let you get ready. Bye Daddy.” 

Jessica moves to slide off Steve, but he wraps his arms around her, sitting up as he pulls her to his lap. 

“Hey, no, Daddy’s not going anywhere. No missions for a whole month.” he coos, running his hand over the child’s back.

Her blue eyes go wide, excitement written all over her little face, “Really Daddy?! No missions! YAY! You can finally take us to the zoo like you promised! I gonna tell mama you taken us to the zoo!” squeals.

Steve grabs her once more, “Hold still little one. We can’t go to the zoo today.”

Her face falls again, “Oh, you still hafta go to Shield?”

It breaks his heart to see his daughter so sad at the thought of him having to go to work. Didn’t she uses to love having Captain America as a Daddy? When did that change?

“No, I don’t mean that sweetie. I just mean, it’s still the middle of the week. You and your brother have school today. But we can go this weekend, okay?”

“Really? Promise? Pinky promise?!”

Steve chuckles, “Of couse, pinky promise.”

He wraps his pinky around her smaller one. Jessica throws her arms around his neck, giggling, at least until James voice interrupts her,

“Don’t get to happy Jess. Remember, he’s made promises and broken them before. Come on, Mommy made breakfast.”

“Okay James!” she chirps, not at all affected by what the older boy said. 

She hops off Steve’s lap and goes after her brother into the kitchen. Steve follows behind them, shocked at James behavior. He didn’t even greet Steve, no sparkling blue eyes, dimpled smile, nothing. 

He leans against the door frame and watches his family sitting around the kitchen table eating their food. Cassandra busy trying to feed the twins, Sarah and Jonathan at the same time and eat her own breakfast. James would try to help her as best as he could, but Cass kept telling him to eat his food and he could help feed them later.

“Would you like some help Cass?” Steve asks, walking towards her and the twins.

“Nope, I’ve got it handled. You go on and shower or whatever. I’m sure you have to get back to Shield soon.”

Jessica looks up, “Na-huh Mommy. Daddy said no missions, no Shield. He said he’d take us to the zoo!”

Steve smiles down at his daughter, putting his hand on her head ruffling her hair slightly,

“Stop it Daddy! You mess up my hair! I want to look pretty for Caleb!”

Furrowing his brows, Steve’s eyes dart between Jessica and Cassandra, “And who is Caleb?”

“Caleb is the 16 year old boy who lives next door. He helps babysit occasionally and will take James to school and pick him up, basically acting like a big brother. He’s a good boy, good head on his shoulders. He and his family stepped in to help me when you up and disappeared before the twins were born.”

“May I be excused Mommy? I want to be ready for Caleb.” James says suddenly, pushing his plate back.

“Okay, go on Honey. I’ll be up to help with your shoes.” 

“I can help him get ready, I’ll even take them to school.” Steve offers but James quickly shuts him down.

“No! I want Mommy to help me; I don’t need your help. I don’t want to go to school with you; I want to go with Caleb.”

James glares up at his daddy, fist clenched at his sides before storming upstairs to his room. Cassandra sigh,

“Jess, baby, go up to your room, Mommy will be in a minute to get you dressed, okay?”

“’Kay mommy!”

Cassandra waits for Jessica to get upstairs before speaking, standing up to clean off the twins and the table, 

“Steve, you cannot expect to come home for one day and expect everything to be like it used to. Things have changed since Sarah and Jonathan were born. Especially with James.”

Steve sighs, shoulders slumped, “But I’m here now. That should count for something right?”

Cassandra cocks a brow at him, saying nothing. 

“Yeah, I know… I’ll, I’ll go talk to him.”

Steve trudges up the stairs, trying to think of something to say to his son. Why was James so mad at him? Was he really working that much to not realize that his son had come to not look up to him like he once had? He used to brag about who his dad is, did he still do that? Maybe this is just a small bump and easy to fix. 

“Hey Pal, can I come in?” 

“Whatever.” Comes James mumbled reply. 

Steve opens the door to find James sitting on his bed struggling with his shoes. He sits down next to him,

“Here let me help…” he says softly, moving over to James. 

“No! Mommy can help me! Or Caleb. Not you.” He growls, giving up on his shoes.

He jumps off the bed and moves over to the corner and drags over a box to Steve, “Here, take this. I don’t want them anymore. I’m donating them.” 

Steve looks in the box and finds all things Captain America, stuff James used to covet.

“P-Pal. What is this? Why are you getting rid of this stuff? E-Even your Captain America action figure? Y-you love this action figure! Why would you want to give him away?”

James doesn’t bother to look at Steve to give his answer, “I hate Captain America. He killed my Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in posting. I've kind of been taking a break from the online world and trying to deal with some stuff in the real world.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think!
> 
> Happy Readings!

Steve’s not sure how long he sat there, staring at what used to be James’ favorite toy ever. He would sleep with the Captain America action figure, carrying it around everywhere and proudly telling anyone who passed them “Dis my Daddy!”

And now, he wants nothing to do with the toy… or him. And it was his entire fault!

_“I hate Captain America. He killed my Daddy.”_

Never had he heard so much anger and hatred in his son’s voice before. He’s five for goodness sake! How in the world did he learn to be so cold?

“Steve? You still in here?”

Cassandra’s soft voice calls out to him, but he can’t seem to bring himself to answer her. 

“Steve? Oh Steve…”

She walks over to the bed and sits down beside him, placing one hand gently on his shoulder. She might be mad at him, but it still hurt her to see him like this. She brings her other hand up to his face, carefully wiping away the tears from his cheeks,

“Steve…”

“H-he, he hates me. Our son hates me!”

Cassandra sighs, “He doesn’t… okay yeah, maybe a little. But can you really blame him Steve? You’ve basically abandoned us to be Captain America. He tried, bless his heart, James tried to stay positive and keep me positive, but eventually, Steve, James stopped caring. He is not stupid, he is very observant for his age, and he knows things aren’t right between us, no matter how much we try and pretend.”

Steve turns from his wife, covering his face with his hands, “I really have failed this family.”

Cassandra doesn’t know what to say. She wants to tell him he’s wrong and that he hasn’t failed them, but she’s not sure how convincing she can be saying that. Because even she feels like he has failed them in some way. He promised to always be there for the family, to try and put them above the job, above being Captain America. And he hasn’t.   
Steve stands from the bed, racking his fingers through his hair and starts to pace around the room,

“God, Cass, where did it all go wrong? When did everything get so messed up?”

She quirks a brow at him, “Do you want me to answer that honestly or is that a rhetorical question? I’m just going to say its rhetorical, because I don’t think you’d like my answer, it would just make you feel worse.”

He stops pacing to stare at his wife expectantly, “No, tell me. Please”

Jessica stands up with a sigh, “James fifth birthday. Five months ago, we were having a birthday party for our son’s 5th birthday, I was a week past having given birth to twins, and where were you? You had left the night before for a mission that you could have easily sent someone else to. We had a huge fight because you picked going on a little, insignificant mission over James birthday. And the worse part, when you came back, you didn’t even try to make it up to him. You blew off our five year old son Steve.”

She shakes her head watching Steve wipe away his tears. She hates the idea of kicking him while he’s down, but maybe that is exactly what he needs to see things need to change. Cassandra stares Steve dead in the eye, her vision blurred from tears. She chokes back a sob as Steve completely breaks down, 

“That is when things changed Steve. That is when everything started to fall apart. Because in the eyes of a five year old boy, he realized that the man he idolized, his own father, didn’t love him enough to stay for his birthday. There was only so much damage control I could do because I didn’t even believe the lies you spewed anymore.”

She gives a small sniffle, dabbing her eye with the bottom of her shirt, “You know, I have even weighed my options of divorce, make it so you can’t hurt my babies any more. Is that what you want Steve? Is that why you have been pulling away for us? Do you want a divorce?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I had a block on this. But I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Happy Reading!

The room falls silent eerily silent. Cassandra’s revelation was something Steve was not expecting. 

“Again with divorce. You really think I want a divorce? Why would you think I would want that? Is that what you want?” Steve stutters, having trouble wrapping his mind around everything.

“Well what am I supposed to think Steve?” Cassandra yells, throwing her hands up, “And honestly, yes… maybe. I don’t know Steve. I just know that I’m not happy, you’re not happy, the kids aren’t that happy. Maybe it would be better if we do divorce, find someone or something that makes us happy again.”

“I don’t…” 

Steve gets cut off by Cassandra holding up her hand, “Don’t, seriously, not right now. I don’t want to hear it. I’ve got things to do and the last thing I need is to fight with you or continue this conversation.” 

She turns to try and leave, but Steve grabs her by the hand, “Cass, we do need to talk about this eventually. If you are seriously considering a divorce, then we need to talk first. I’m not going to leave this time. I’ll be here and we’ll talk.”

A knock comes to the front door, catching their attention. Cassandra sighs and shakes her head.

She doesn’t respond to him, just walks down to answer the door. Steve runs a hand through his hair, fighting back the urge to punch the wall in frustration. First his son tells him he hates him, and then his wife says she is thinking about divorce. Could this morning get any worse?!

Steve follows Cassandra down to see who at the door.

“Hi Caleb, right on time as always.” Cassandra smiles as she greet the younger man, letting him into the house. 

Steve stands at the bottom of the steps with his arms crossed, glaring at the boy who has somehow managed to step into the role of dad in the house, even though he is clearly still a teen. He wants to dislike the boy, for being the one that his son looks up to, but how can he when he did this to himself. He is the one who basically turned his back against his family and cared more about work than being at home. He should be happy that they have someone to help them, since he didn’t step up like he should have. 

“Caleb right?” Steve calls to the boy, with a straight look on his face.

At the sound of Steve’s voice, Caleb instantly goes stiff and looks at Steve in a mix of awe and fright. 

“Y-yes Sir, Captain America Sir.” He stutters.

Steve lets his face relax, giving the boy a gentle smile, “Relax. I want to say thank you. I’ve heard about how well you have been helping out around here while I’ve been away. Thank you.”

Caleb blushes, looking down, “Thank you Captain. I don’t have any younger siblings so I see James and Jess like they are my younger brother and sister. The twins too.”

Steve places a hand on the teens shoulder, “Thank you. And I hope you continue to treat them that way whether I’m here or not. They look up to you greatly.”

James narrows his eyes at his dad and Caleb and rushes over to Caleb, taking him by the hand, “Come on Caleb! I don’t want to be late for school!”

Caleb laughs, “Okay, okay, come on, Jess, you ready for preschool? I’m going to be taking you today!”

“YUP!” the little girl shouts, grabbing her book bag.

“Give Mommy a hug and kiss before you leave.” Cassandra says, crouching down to their level.

The two kids run up to her, throwing their arms around her neck and each kiss her cheek. Steve kneels down next to her with a smile, 

“Can Daddy have a hug bye too?”

Jessica is the only one to smile back, “’Course Daddy!”

She hugs and kisses him too, but James just ignores Steve and walks right out the door without even a “bye.” Caleb walks past them with a apologetic smile and follows James out, grabbing Jessica’s hands. 

Cassandra shuts the door behind them before looking back at Steve, “I told you, things have changed and James has really been affected by your absence.”

Steve looks down, trying to hide the hurt that is evident on his face, “Right… Uh, well, I guess I have my work cut out for me this next month… So is there anything I can help with? Anything that needs to be done around the house?”

Start small, he thinks; don’t go right in to trying to make it up to her. She would rather little things that mean more than one large show of affection. 

Cassandra doesn’t look overly convinced, unsure of his sudden change in attitude. “The drain in the upstairs bathroom is clogged. I was going to unclog it today. But since you’re here, you can do it.”

Steve nods, heading off to the bathroom. And that is how their day precedes, Steve helping out with the odd ins and outs around the house, trying to make small talk with Cassandra so it is not too awkward. But he doesn’t breech the subject of divorce again. He’s not sure he can handle that just yet. 

Around the time James and Jessica should be getting home from school, Steve was just finishing up another chore that Cassandra had assigned him when she pops her head into the room,

“Hey, I just got a call from Caleb, today is a day he has to stay late at school and had forgotten to tell me earlier. Do you want to go get them or can you stay here with the twins?”  
For a moment Steve is left in complete shock that she would even offer to have him go get the kids or even be willing to leave him alone with the twins. He figured she would just pack the twins up to go with her. But then he goes from shocked to concerned; his brows furrow and he bites his lower lips in contemplation,

“Do, do you think it would be a good idea for me to get them? I mean I would in a heartbeat, but, James…”

He doesn’t have to finish his sentence for Cassandra to understand his concerns, 

“Yeah, he might not get in the car if he sees its you. Knowing that boy, he would be the one to yell stranger danger or act like he is being kidnapped just get out of going with you.”

Steve stares at her wide eyed, “Would he really do that?! Who taught him that?!”

“Tony… and Clint… but mostly Tony. Most of the trouble James gets into now can be traced back to those two, since they has deemed themselves as being the “fun uncles.” But yeah, okay. I’ll go get James and Jess, you stay here with the twins. I won’t be gone long.”

“Okay, we’ll be alright.”

Cassandra takes off and Steve washes his hands, going to sit in the living room with the twins who are content in their playpen. They are gurgling and talking to each other and Steve can’t help but smile. They have grown so much in the last five months, and he has missed all of it. 

His heart clenches at the thought. 

He has missed so much of his children growing up; all the important milestones that every parent should be a part of to witness. And he wasn’t there. For any of it.   
He was always off on a mission or training new agents, coming up with battle tactics, simulated battle sequences. He got so used to being Captain America and thinking like a soldier, he forgot how to be Steve Rogers and think like a normal person. But it wasn’t always like that. 

When Steve and Cassandra first started dating and even yearly years of their marriage, he was happy to strip off the suit and put Captain America to sleep and just be Steve Rogers. When did that change? What happened?

Jonathan begins to whine in the play pin, and Steve stands up to get him,

“Hey buddy, what is it? Does someone need a diaper change? Huh?” he coos at his youngest son. 

Jonathan’s green-blue eyes meet his father’s as Steve picks him up and his lip pokes out farther. Tears well up in his eyes and those few whines turns into a full blown screaming fit. 

Steve holds Jonathan closer to him, bouncing him slightly and trying to get him to calm down,

“Shhh, it’s okay little man, Daddy’s got you. Hey now, calm down. What’s wrong?” 

Steve can feel himself start to panic. He can’t get his son to calm down, if anything his cries are getting louder and has set off Sarah.

Cassandra comes through the door in a hurry when she heard the twin’s screams, James and Jessica close behind her.

“What happened?!”

She picks up Sarah and takes Jonathan from Steve. The moment the little ones are in the arms they begin to calm down, curling into her.

Steve backs away, “I-I don’t know. He was fussing… I, I was just checking if he, he needed changing… I don’t…”

Cassandra sighs, putting the now calm babies back in their play pin, and turns back to face Steve, 

“Kids, go up to your room. Your father and I have to talk.”

“Okay mommy.” Jessica says, skipping off.

James narrows his eyes at his dad, “You should have just stayed at the Tower. We were just fine without you here.”

He turns on his heel and stomps off.

Steve drops to the sofa, face completely blank, “They hate me too, don’t they?”

Cassandra shakes her head, “Their five month’s Steve, they can’t hate you. But… they don’t know you. You haven’t been here for them to bond with them. You’re basically a stranger to them.”

He has fucked up more than he realized. Not just with Cassandra, not just with James, but with his whole family. And he has no idea how to fix it, or if it can be fixed.


	6. Not An Update

I'm sorry, but this fic is going to be on a hiatus for a while. Probably until end of May. I just have so many fics and requests and other stuff I'm writing, I'm going to be putting the series I have active on hold and focus on other stuff for right now. Sorry!


End file.
